My Family
by Yuki-chan1412
Summary: "You give me a name, a home, and a family. That's all I have ever wanted,...I won't let anyone take it away." *Takes place 5 years before the series starts* (ocXoc and AllenXRoad)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first story!

This story takes place about 5 years before the start of the series and will focus on the Noah Family, will include AllenXRoad and DarkAllen.

I would like to thank _Will of The Abyss - AllenxRoad (_author of my favorite NoahAllen fanfic, Innocent Monster). You inspired me to finally write this story.

I do not own D. Gray-Man

_Enjoy!~ ^^_

_..._

Chapter 1: The little witch

"Which way did she go!?"

"That ungrateful brat!"

"I always knew she was trouble!"

The large crowd came to a stop when they noticed a young male who appeared to be in his early twenties under a tree reading a book. The people of the town quickly realized that the boy was not from the area because of his expensive looking clothes. He wore a dark blue vest, grey coat, black slacks, polished boots, and a dark grey top hat with a pale blue ribbon warped around it.

"**HEY YOU!**" someone shouted at the boy, no answer.

"**ARE YOU DEAF!?**"

"No, my ears work perfectly fine thank you." the boy responded with his face still glued to his book. A woman from the crowd stood in front of the boy.

"Don't you know that it's rude to talk to someone and not look at them?" the boy looked at the woman. She was taken aback by how handsome the boy was with his dark brown hair and olive-green eyes.

"Don't you know it's rude to yell at someone who's minding they own business?" the boy sighed and took notice to the pitch forks that everyone in the group held. "Hunting for something?"

"Yes we are, would you mind helping us?" the boy turned to see a group of 3 men dressed in black coats with silver trimmings. He tilted his hat to cover his eyes and resumed reading his book.

"Looks to me that you have more than enough people for your wild goose chase."

A man from the larger group used the end on his pitch fork to knock the book out of the boy's hands.

"This isn't a game kid, we aint hunting some animal, we're trying to catch a witch!" the boy laughed.

"Riiight have fun with that. What does this 'witch' look like?"

"One hundred years ago there was a teenage girl who became known as the Black Witch. She spoke to evil spirits and killed many in this town. Now we fear that her spirit has returned and has possessed a little girl from this town." one of the men in the black coats said. "We are going to bring the child to our Order to separate her from the demon." The boy smirked.

"I saw a girl run towards the lake about 5 minutes ago, why don't you go there so I can have some quiet."

"We thank you for your help, may God be with you." the last man in black said.

The boy stood up to brush the dirt off his pants, the book he had been reading was from the town's library so he left it on the ground.

He looked around to make sure that no one from the crowd had stayed behind. After he was sure that he wasn't being watched the teen took off his coat.

"They are gone, you can come down now." the sound of branches cracking was heard as a small figure jumped down from the tree.

It was a little girl with matted dirty short brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a tattered brown dress. Her face, arms, and legs were covered with cuts, and she looked no more than 7 or 8 years old.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you help me, didn't you hear those people, I'm a witch"

The teen took his coat and put it around the girl's shaking body.

"Do you need a reason to help someone?" the teen asked. The girl looked at him, tears running down her face.

"I tried to help people and look how that turn out?" she paused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Neah Walker."

The girl was going to say something but her vision became blurry and fell into Neah's arms.

Neah quick wrapped his coat tightly around the girl and pulled the hood over her face. He slid the back of his hand over her forehead.

"Crap she's burning up." Neah cursed as he reached into his pocket for his map. "The closest town with a hospital is Liverpool and the fastest way to get there is by train."

As Neah said this a train whistle could be heard.

"Shit!" running as fast as his legs could carry him, he just made it through the train doors before they closed. Neah quickly went to one of the train's privet cabins and locked the door. It was a small yet very well decorated room with a bed, desk, closet, couch, and a table with two chairs. Normally he would have gotten a regular seat for a short ride, but he couldn't risk the girl being seen. Neah careful placed the tiny girl on the bed, and then went into the closet to get the two extra blankets. After he placed them over her, Neah open the door and rang the bell. Within a minute a young woman wearing a uniform came down the hall.

"My name is Layla, can I help you sir?"

"Is anyone staying in this room?" Neah asked. Layla glanced through some paper she was carrying. "No, there is not anyone schedule to stay in this room." 'This will be too easy. I don't have enough on me for this room, but if I play this right...'

"Well I original bought a normal ticket, but...you see my little sister has become ill. I-if something happens t-to her I'll never be able to forgive myself." Neah started to cry. Layla looked into the room to see a child in the bed wrapped up in the covers; even from where she was standing she could hear the little girl's shallow breathing. "Where are you going?"

"T-to L-Liverpool*, I have a friend there who's a nurse."

'What a caring older brother' the woman thought.

"Well Liverpool is our next stop and we should be there in less than half an hour. As long as you keep the lights off and stay quiet no one will notice." Neah looked at her with relief in his eyes.

"Oh thank you so much, you're such a wonderful person. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Just get your sister to a doctor as soon as possible." Layla bowed before walking down the hall.

"Sob story works every time" Neah laughed as he went back in the room to locked the door and shut the lights off.

He grabbed the chair from the desk and placed it next to the bed. Neah ran his head over the girl's forehead again. 'Don't worry kid; you'll be better in no time'

...

*Liverpool- the town that Allen and Lenalee meet Mother (episode 29)

Please review!~


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own D. Gray-Man

O.o.O

Chapter 2: What's your name?

To Neah it felt like hours had passed as he sat outside the door of the little girls' room at the clinic in Liverpool. In reality in had only been 10 minutes since his friend Emily had asked him to wait outside the door. Before Neah could die of boredom, the door opened.

"How is she?"

"Her fever is still very high..."

"What?"

"Neah where did you find that girl?"

"A couple of towns over, didn't get the name, why?" Emily grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room.

She went over to the girl and undid a couple of the buttons on the white dress she had changed the girl into. What Neah saw made his blood run cold. The little girls' back was covered with scars and burn marks.

"The people in that town called her a witch...how could they do that to a child?"

Emily rebuttoned the dress. "People are scared of what they don't understand Neah. Did she tell you anything?"

"No, I was reading a book when she came out of nowhere looking like she was being chased by a pack of wolf's. After the towns people left i didn't get to talk to her much because she fainted." Neah reached over and patted the girl head. "What kind of monster could do this to a child, it makes me sick." the girls eyes twitched before she shot up in the bed.

"W-where am I?"

"You don't have to worry, I got you out of that town." he noticed that her attention was on the other person in the room. " This is my friend Emily, I have known her since i was a kid." Emily stepped towards the girl.

" It's nice to meet you." the girl hide her eyes with her hair.

"Emi" the woman glanced over to Neah, knowing what he wanted by the look on his face.

"Oh my look at the time i all most forgot that i have dinner tonight with my parents." she said as she take a coat off the rack in the corner of the room. "If you need me, you know where to find me Nea." and with that they were alone.

"Thank you...Neah.

"It's not a problem." Neah sat down on the bed. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"...It was Isabella before the town found out about my power, then it was only witch or demon child."

"You don't seem like your very trusting of others, why are you telling me this." Neah asked.

"I didn't notice it before but your like me."

"How so?" she paused

"Theres something different about you." Neah eyes widened.

"What makes you different Anri?"

"Anri?"

"It means blessed with grace, I think it suit you." Anri blushed. She hopped off the bed and stared out the window, she pointed at something. Neah got up and looked to where she was pointing.

"It's the cemetery, what about it?"

"You asked me what makes me different, watch." Anri grabbed Neah hand.

Neah couldn't describe what happened next, it was as if the air around him had come alive. The real shock was when he looked out the window. What he saw made him think that someone in his family put something in his drink at lunch.

The once empty grave yard now have a small group of people. A few children were playing in a patch of flowers well some of the adult had a picnic set up.

Neah had seen a lot since he joined his family, but this was not something you saw everyday. The people he was looking at...he could see right threw them.

"U-um are they...?

"Spirits. I can talk to them." Anri knew what was going to happen, the same thing that happened every time someone saw her powers.

"THAT'S AMAZING ANRI!"

"what?"

"Forget what those idiots in that town said, you have a special gift."

"Y-you mean it?"

"Of course!"

Tears began flowing down Anri's face, to think that someone thought that she wasn't a freak.

"Hey Anri."

"yes?" she answered in a quiet voice.

Neah got down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"How would you like to come live with me as my little sister?"

"Come again?"

"I'm not going to take you back to that hell hole of a town. The houses I live in have more than enough space, and I'm sure my family will love you. So what do you say, Anri Walker?"

Anri ran forward and wrapped her arms around Neah.

"It's all I have ever wanted...Ni-san." Neah smiled and returned the hug.

"How about you get back in bed while I run over to Emily's house to see if she has a coat that will fit you?"

Anri jumped out of his arms and climbed onto the bed as Neah put on his coat. He paused.

"The reason that town thinks your a witch as because you can talk to ghosts isn't it?" she nodded.

"I'll only be a few minutes ok?" he told her as he put his top hat on her head.

"I'll be here." Neah pulled the cover over her and then walked out.

"Anri Walker, I like it. I wonder what Ni-sans family is like? I can't wait to meet them!"

"Here you are."

Anri jumped at the sound of the voice and froze at the sight of the person in the doorway. It was one of the strange men in black that was helping the townspeople look for her.

"Your not going anywhere."

O.o.O

Please Review~


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own D-Gray-Man

O.o.O

Chapter 3: Welcome to my crazy family

"You're not going anywhere akuma."

"I'm no demon, and I'm not going to your 'Order' so you can 'fix' me." the man laughed as he pulled out a gun.

"Innocence Active!" the gun transformed into a rifle.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED DEMON, TO BE DESTROYED BY AN APOSTLE OF GOD." the man yelled as he shot a bullet through Anri's stomach.

Anri fell to her knees, her body shaking as she saw the body dripping down her dress.

"You must be a level two if one shot didn't kill you."

Anri collapsed on the ground, her vision started to go black. 'Who is this God that people talk about? If God is so powerful, then why do people die? My parents died in a fire when I was only six. Everyone told me that it was their time. I wanted to use my powers to let people see their loved ones who God took from them and that makes me evil.' was Anri's last thought before she passed out. 'I only wanted to be loved'

'Would you like me to help you?' a voice asked.

O.o.O

Anri's eyes shot opened to find that the man was not there; in fact she was now in a snow-covered forest. Sitting in front of her was a teenage girl with long black hair, amber-colored eyes, and wearing a midnight blue dress.

"Well would you?" Anri slowly backed away from the older girl.

"How?" the girl smiled

"You just need to trust me, if you don't you'll die. You want to meet your new family right?" the girl reached her hand out.

"You can help me?" Anri said timidly.

"Of course!" Anri stepped forward and took the girl's hand, her vision went black.

O.o.O

The man watched as the 'girl' sat up.

"DIE DEMON!" the man shot his gun again, but froze when the girl raised her hand in front of the bullet and it stopped.

"Shooting at someone isn't very nice." the girl laughed as she stood up.

"Akuma like you don't have feelings so why should I care?"

"Now who ever said I was an Akuma." the girl moved her hair out of her face, the man stepped back. Anri's skin darken to an ash grey, her eyes began to glow gold, and a single cross formed on her forehead.

"Would you play with me, Exorcist?" Anri giggled.

O.o.O

Neah had just left Emily's house with a coat she used when she was little. He told Emily that he was going to adopt the girl as his sister and that her name was Anri. Emily reminded him to make sure that once Anri felt better to come visit her.

Neah stopped when a familiar feeling washed over him and gun shots could be heard.

'It's coming from the hospital...OH CRAP!'

Neah made his way to Anri's room and threw the door open. One of the exorcist that was helping that town look for Anri was pinned up against the wall. Blood covered the floor around him from cuts down his arms; he looked like he was unconscious.

What really shocked Neah was that Anri stood in front of the man with a small knife, her dress now stained crimson and her skin grey.

'Well...I didn't see this coming." Neah walk up behind Anri and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go Anri; it's time to go home." Anri's body went limp into Neah's arms. As he put the coat on her, a checkered heart-shaped door appeared on the wall. The door opened and a petite blue haired girl jumped out.

"NEAH!~"

"Yes Road?"

"Did you feel it?! I wonder who it is? They should be close by!"

"Road."

"What?" he showed her the sleeping girl in his arm, it didn't take her long to notice the stigmata on her forehead.

"How did you find her so fast Neah?! No fair you cheated!" Neah sighed as he picked up his hat.

"Why don't you take care of him?" Neah pointed at the bloody exorcist. Road's smile widened.

"Hey Akuma~" two woman and a man came out of the doorway.

"Yes Road-sama?"

"Two of you stay to clean up the blood, the other will carry my new play toy.~" Road turned to Neah.

"So what's her name?~"

"Anri."

Road skipped over to the girl and patted her head.

"Welcome to the Noah family Anri-chan!"

O.o.O

Please Review~


	4. Chapter 4

Anri: where's the writer?

*walks into a room to find writer sitting at a desk reading fanfiction*

sigh~ when was the last time you check your story?

Yuki: I don't know maybe a week ago.

Anri: oh so you don't know that you have not updated in 2 months?

*Yuki falls out of chair*

*gets up and reads thought reviews*

Yuki: *blushes* 5 reviews and 6 follows/favorites.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following, & favoriting my story it means a lot. (Especially from Abyss-sempei)

Anri:*rolls her eyes* stop being such a fangirl!

Yuki: I'm not!

Anri: ...when why did you put 1412 at the end of your username huh? It's not because you're a fangirl of Kaitou Kid from Detective Conan?

Yuki: I'm not a fangirl (Kaitou Kid is just awesome). I just feel that Abyss and I both have similar options and that's why I really like her stories. (And because of what she did to Chaoji in Innocent Monster )

*********Oh I forgot to say that in my story Neah didn't betray the Noahs.*********

(Sorry for not updating for 2 months ^^)

I do not own D. Gray-Man

Enjoy!~ ^^

O.o.O

Chapter 4: The Cursed Reaper

Road skipped threw her doorway and tackled the Earl.

"MILLENIE!"

"Welcome back Road~."

"WELCOME BACK MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!" Road turned to see her father Sheryl, her uncle Tyki, Lulubell, Skin, Debitto, and Jasdero sitting at the dining table.

Road jumped off the Earl and hugged Sheryl.

"Thanks Daddy!" Sheryl squealed in excitement as he returns the hug.

"What's up Road? You haven't been this happy since your school 'mysteriously' burned down." Tyki asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Of course I'm happy! Neah found her!"

"Found who?" Lulubell said as she took a sip of her milk. Road turned on her heel and ran to the heart-shaped door.

"HEY HURRY UP!"

"There's no need to yell Road." Neah came through the doorway along with three akuma.

Tyki quickly noticed the coat of the man who was laying over one of the akuma's shoulder. "Found yourself a new doll?" Road smiled and looked at Neah.

Neah kicked his shoes off and fell back on the couch. His family now saw that he was holding something in his arms.

"Hey Neah whatcha got there?" Devitto ran up to him with his brother right beside him.

"Yea whatcha got?" Jasdero repeated.

The twins grabbed Neah's coat, which was wrapped around whatever was in his arms and pulled it off. What layed in his arms shocked everyone in the room besides Road. It was a small girl with messy brown hair and a blood stained dress. The Earl sat down next to Neah, and brushed the hair off the sleeping girls face to reveal four stigmata on her forehead.

"I didn't expect to find our new family member so fast." the Earl grinned.

"Oh Daddy isn't she the cutest little thing! Can we adopt her? Please!" Road looked at Sheryl.

"Of course..."

"Not" Neah interrupted. Road glared at him.

Neah smirked. "Her names Anri Walker."

"Really? Says who?" Neah rolled his eyes.

"Me. I thought she would like to make a fresh start after leaving that hellhole of a town."

"What do you mean?" Neah told them about how he met Anri, the townspeople, and showed them the cuts on the girls' body. Lulubell knelt down in front of Neah and started to clean the still bleeding wound on Anri's stomach.

"What did she do to deserve this?" the Earl asked.

"She can talk to ghosts, I wondered why she was showing me her power after the way the people in that town treated her so I asked..."

"What did she say?!" Devitto and Jasdero both said. Neah smirked.

"She said it was because I was different like her." this caused all the Noah's eyes to widen.

"I left her alone for not even 5 minutes." the Earl put a hand on Neah's shoulder.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened; humans will always reject those who are different." Neah bit his lip. 'She was hurt because of me.'

"Don't feel bad, it was going to happen eventually." a voice said.

The Noah's turned to see a girl about the age of the twins sitting at the table. She had long wavy black hair that went down to her waist, grey skin, and gold eyes. But what caught the Noah's attention was the fact that they could see right through the girl.

The girl walked over to the Earl and bowed.

"It's been too long, Lord Millennium."

"Almost a hundred years, it's nice to see you again Kagami-chan." the Earl looked at the other Noah's and smiled. "Everyone I like you to meet Kagami, the first 15th Noah."

"...WHAT!" everyone screamed.

"I had wanted to wait until little Anri was older before you meet her, but what can you do." she said as she ran a hand over Anri's forehead.

"Why is that?" Lulubell asked.

"It's not uncommon for kids to see spirits because they see the world differently than adults. Most will only hear some voices or see shadows, but are told it's just their 'imagination'." she paused. "But it's not often that you find a medium as young as Anri."

"Medium?" questioned Jasdevi.

"Someone who acts as a 'bridge' between the world of the living and the dead." Kagami answered as she looked at Anri sadly. "Not surprising that town reacted the way they did about Anri's powers, after what I did."

"What did you do?" Neah asked. Kagami smiled.

"The people in that town told you about me already."

Neah looked at her confused and thought back to what he remembered the townspeople telling him.

'One hundred years ago there was a teenage girl who became known as the Black Witch. She spoke to evil spirits and killed many in this town.'

Kagami smirked as she snapped her fingers and her outfit change. What was once a dark blue dress became a long-sleeved black dress that went down to her knees, white and purple striped thighs, and a black witch's hat with a purple ribbon around it. Her skin became pale, her eyes green, and black hair now white.

"I was 13 when I noticed that I saw things that no one else did. I lived with my parents, an older sister and a younger brother. There wasn't anyone I could have asked about my power, so I never told anyone." she sighed "When I was 16 I made the mistake of back talking a spirit and it cursed me which turned my once blonde hair white. When the town saw me they said that only "God" could heal me."

Tyki dropped his cigarette. "You mean..."

Kagami sat down, wrapped her arms around her knees and let her bangs cover her eyes. "The people that I trusted wanted me dead. They acted like they cared, but in their eyes I was 'tainted'." she moved the top part of her dress to uncover a scar right above her heart.

All the Noah's knew that if there was a scar when only one thing could have caused the injury.

"I managed to escape somehow and I ran into Earl. I spent the next couple years training, learning everything I could find about my powers. That town saw me as a demon, so that's what I became. But because of my white hair and the weapon I used I earned another name from the Black Order." Kagami stood up and pulled a pen out of her sleeve. She flicked it into the air and snapped her fingers and the pen changed into a scythe when she caught it. "The Cursed Reaper." she flicked her wrist and the scythe became a pen again.

Kagami handed the pen to the Earl. "For when she's ready." she looked at Neah. "And don't even try to keep Anri from fighting. She has already decided that after losing her family once she will protect her new one."

Neah was going to answer back but stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at Anri to see a fifth stigmata starting to form.

"I think that's enough talking for now, please do take care of Anri-dear for me. I'll be sending an old friend of mine to help Anri soon, someone I'm sure she'll be happy to see." and with that Kagami disappeared.

O.o.O

Please Review!~


End file.
